GW 12 : Juste de l'am
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Zecks se pose des questions sur la nature de la relation qui existe entre deux pilotes de Gundam. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Noël vient de passer et pourtant G-boys & Co ne sont toujours pas à moua Y_Y

Genre : un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes

Couples : Cette fic se consacre une fois encore sur Heero et Duo. Mais pour ce qui est de leur rapport, là est justement toute la question ^_______^ 

Remarque : heu…je fais des phrases anormalement longues dans cette fic, ce qui lui donne un style des plus pourris : Gomen nasai ^_^ Courage, il parait que ca s'arrange un peu sur la fin ^^.

****

Juste de l'am….

Je suis sur le perron d'un petit chalet de montagne et j'attend la voiture qui monte doucement le dernier chemin rocailleux pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Il est encore tôt, le soleil est à peine levé mais il m'avait prévenu qu'il passerait la nuit à observer les tours de ronde des gardiens. Je suis si impatient de le revoir enfin dans des circonstances autres que nos duels que j'espère ardemment que sa surveillance nocturne ne l'empêchera pas de me parler un peu avant qu'il ne prenne quelques heures de repos. Mais alors que je l'imagine déjà m'observer de son regard pénétrant qu'elle n'est donc pas ma surprise de constater qu'il n'est pas le conducteur. 

Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, ils sont tous venus. 

-//-

Les cinq jeunes pilotes, envoyés par les colonies il y avait de cela presque un an, avaient tous répondu présent. Etonnement, ils avaient bel et bien accepté de se joindre à lui le temps d'une mission. Quelques heures, durant lesquelles il s'apprêtaient à devenir alliés et non plus ennemis. La raison de leur rassemblement en ce jour glacial d'hiver n'était rien d'autre qu'aider contre son grés la petite princesse d'un royaume trop longtemps oublié. Un pays fier de sa neutralité qui depuis le départ de cette guerre de l'ombre, offrait une porte ouverte à toutes personnes désireuses de trouver un havre de paix. Un pays dont la dirigeante affichait haut et fort son soutien aux colonies dans leur désir d'obtenir un jour leur indépendance. Un pays qui quoique que pouvait en penser la douce et généreuse Relena, venait depuis peu de se faire infiltrer par l'un des si nombreux partis engagés dans ce conflit sans fin. Ces hommes avaient profité de l'absence de la souveraine, partit dans l'espace pour y présider des pourparlers de paix, pour implanter sur ses terres une station d'espionnage par relais satellite. 

Ayant découvert depuis peu cette incursion, Zecks avait dés lors contacté la seule personne en qui ils avaient tout deux suffisamment confiance, son ennemis et rival de toujours : Heero Yuy en personne. Il espérait que le pilote du Gundam Wings accepterait sa demande par respect pour sa sœur qu'il semblait tant connaître. Mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le rejoigne, accompagné de ses quatre compagnons d'armes. Après tout, rien ne lui avait jamais permis d'affirmer que ces cinq jeunes gens se connaissaient réellement. Avaient-ils donc accepté de lui venir aussi en aide suite à la requête du japonais ou était-ce un choix fait de leur propre initiative pour protéger l'un des rares pays restés encore neutre dans cette guerre que se livraient un nombre si important de camps qu'il était devenu tout bonnement impossible de déterminer avec exactitude qui était l'ennemis de qui ? 

A la vue des cinq adolescents qui descendaient à présent de leur véhicule dans une parfaite pagaille et totale désorganisation, l'héritier légitime de la couronne du royaume de Sank : Milliardo Peacraft, se dit qu'il aurait plus d'une question à leur poser d'ici leur très prochaine séparation.

-//-

Cela faisait à présent plus de six heures qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon du chalet à recouper toutes les informations collectées suite à sa propre enquête et la surveillance du site par les G-boys quelques heures plus tôt, afin de mettre en place la meilleurs stratégie d'approche. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que bon nombre d'entre eux avait perdu de leur concentration. Bien sur il n'en était rien du soldat parfait qui était devenu selon toute logique le chef d'équipe de cette opération pour la simple raison qu'il était avant tout, le seul à détenir la confiance des deux parties en présence. Nul doute qu'ils se sentaient tous plus rassurés sous ce schéma que si lui-même s'était chargé de monter les équipes. Après tout, il était facile pour eux de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait s'agir là d'un piège voué à capturer l'un des leurs, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs sans aucun doute leur présence auprès de lui. Ce comportement démontrait au moins, tout le soutient et le respect qu'ils se portaient les uns aux autres. Des sentiments qui ne transparaissaient pourtant pas réellement aux premiers abords.

-//-

Bien qu'ils arrivaient aux derniers détails de leur mission de sabotage des équipements ennemis, Heero savait qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il les perde tous, complètement. Ils avaient beau croire, il n'était pas aveugle. Zecks ne cessait toujours pas de réfléchir aux raisons qui expliquaient leur présence à tous dans sa petite maison. Car selon toute vraisemblance, il semblait avoir espéré tout au plus qu'un second pilote les rejoigne, aux vues du nombre de pièces qu'il avait prévu pour les loger le temps de leur mission. Trois chambres, qui les obligerait ce soir à dormir par paire dans les lits doubles. Proximité face à laquelle deux d'entre eux n'iraient pas se plaindre, aux vues des œillades appuyés qu'ils se lançaient depuis la veille dans leur voiture banalisée. Il s'agissait d'un véhicule dit de tourisme, dans lequel le manque de place avait été une bonne raison pour eux de se serrer fortement l'un à l'autre. Wufei lui, ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher des yeux leur inattendu commanditaire, sous peur qu'il prévienne d'une manière ou d'une autre, Oz de notre présence chez lui sans aucun doute. Tandis que notre petit trouble fête n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se précipiter dehors pour découvrir enfin ce que l'on dénommait tous sous le nom magique de neige et qui n'avait depuis notre arrivée, cessé de tomber. A présent que la chute était passée recouvrant tout le paysage montagnard de sa robe blanche, il ne fallait pas être devin pour apercevoir ses trépignements d'impatience. Sous pareilles conditions, il était bien inutile de poursuivre plus longtemps un briefing auquel personne ne s'intéressait plus depuis longtemps.

- Des questions ?

- Il n'y que quatre d'entre nous qui nous chargeons de la destruction des équipements ?

Erreur de diagnostique, Wufei m'écoutait bien malgré son attention dirigé vers Zecks.

- Oui, Zecks, toi et les deux _tourtereaux _heu… Trowa et Quatre, vous chargerez de la phase de destruction.

- Et Duo et Toi ?

Je te plains Zecks, tu viens de te faire un ennemi cruel en retardant encore un peu la libération du Shinigami par une question qui ne fait que prouver qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'a réellement écouté depuis une heure. 

- Il y a sur place du matériel particulièrement rare et perfectionné qu'il est inutile de détruire. Soyons clair, les rebelles ne pourrons jamais obtenir de telles puces et autres circuits imprimés de cette qualité sur le marché noir. Je compte donc bien en profiter pour les leur procurer. Duo m'accompagne.

Voyant clairement qu'il doutait de l'efficacité de l'américain dans une telle tache demandant une manœuvre qualifié en la matière, Heero s'empressa d'ajouter la fonction de son binôme avant que Zecks n'en vienne à commettre l'irréparable en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Il se chargera d'assurer mes arrières le temps que je m'en occupe.

En d'autre terme, il jouera le rôle de ton garde du corps. Et vu le sourire des plus glacials que ton ami me rend, je ne doute pas une seconde de son efficacité. 

- Bien si tout est réglé, je déclare les quartiers libres pour tous jusqu'à cette nuit 23h00, heure à laquelle nous déclenchons l'opération.

Un hochement de têtes généralisé de la part des six adolescents réunis en cercle et l'un d'entre eux n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour sortir aussitôt à l'extérieur.

- Si tu veux mon avis Heero, s'était une question de seconde avant qu'il ne craque.

- Je sais. Fais moi plaisir Quatre, empêche le de plonger dedans sans être chaudement habillé ou c'est une pneumonie qu'il va nous ramener cette fois-ci. 

- Sois sans crainte, je m'en occupe.

Soupirant à l'idée même qu'ils devaient encore avoir se genre de précaution avec le jeune américain, Heero aperçut Zecks s'approcher de lui.

- Alors comme ca, tu comptes faire ton marché ce soir.

- hum. 

- Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir tout suivi, mais si je ne me trompe vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer quoique ce soit vu le lapse de temps prévu entre notre infiltration et le déclenchement des bombes.

- Raison pour laquelle nous partons une heure avant vous.

- Je vois. 

Laissant Wufei et Trowa monter leurs affaires dans les chambres, Quatre prit en main la doudoune de Duo acheté la veille dans la vallée ainsi que son écharpe et ses gants avant de le rejoindre sur le perron de leur chalet. Étonnamment, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore foulé sa première neige.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

- Magnifique Quatre. Trop même. C'est peut-être bête mais j'ose pas y aller maintenant que je la vois si belle et si blanche.

Tout en lui enfilant son blouson, le jeune arabe se laissa à son tour réagir devant le spectacle qu'il n'avait que trop peu côtoyé par le passé.

- Je suis comme toi Duo. J'ai encore jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Le paysage le plus ravagé par la guerre et les batailles peut réellement retrouver toute sa noblesse ainsi recouvert.

Ils étaient encore tous deux statufiés devant pareil paysage quand une main se posa sur chacun d'eux. 

- et il est où ?

- Qui ca Trowa ?

- Ben ton bonhomme ?

- mon ???

- Il parle d'un bonhomme de neige Duo. N'est-ce pas Trowa ?

- hum, hum.

- un bonhom…..

Lorsque l'idée jaillit enfin au fin fond de l'esprit du petit garçon enfoui dans le corps de l'adolescent, ce dernier sauta littéralement dans l'or blanc qui lui faisait face. A partir de quoi, il se précipita d'entraîner ses deux amis pour qu'ils l'aident à monter le plus grand et le plus majestueux des Gundam de neige qui n'ai jamais vécu.

-//-

A l'intérieur de la maison les trois adolescents encore présents dans le salon, entendirent soudain, très clairement des rires retentir à l'extérieur.

- J'espère que tu as suivis mes conseils.

- Oui. Aucun voisin à moins de cinq kilomètres.

- Bien.

- Il faut t'y faire Zecks, vivre avec cet éberlué nous oblige à certaines précautions que le commun des mortels n'envisagerait même pas.

- Comme trouver une résidence d'où ne sort pas les bruits.

- hum.

- Je vais les rejoindre. Ce que je vous conseil de faire au plus vite vous aussi, si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il vienne vous jouer une mauvaise blague à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Le chinois à peine sorti, Heero invita le jeune homme resté à ses cotés à exprimer ce qu'il pensait.

- Franchement Heero. Quand tu m'as demandé une maison d'où personne ne pourrait entendre des cris violents et sonores, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait s'agir de camoufler de pareils rires de joie ou disputes comme nous en avons essuyé une à votre arrivé.

- hum _Oserais-je lui dire qu'ils sont pourtant tous très réservés devant lui._

- Au risque de te choquer, je m'imaginais plus sérieusement que tu envisageais la possibilité de camoufler des cris d'agonie d'hypothétiques prisonniers.

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela te rassure en quoique ce soit, mais Shinigami est encore plus bruyant …….lorsqu'il torture ses victimes.

Sans dire un mots de plus, le japonais quitta son aîné pour ranger un minimum la cuisine qui ne tarderait pas à être prise d'assaut dans les heures à venir avant de partir entreprendre son tour de la maison pour y installer ses capteurs de présence et autres pièges voués à leur donner une sécurité minimale lors de leur court séjour.

- Tu sais que j'ai choisi cette demeure en fonction de tes propres critères ?

- Et ?

- Rien. Laisse moi donc t'aider que tu en finisses au plus vite.

-//-

Lorsque Quatre et Trowa rentrèrent les yeux brillants et essoufflés, la maisonnée était fin prête pour accueillir en toute sécurité tous les assauts du froid et de la faim d'une bande d'ado en vacances d'hiver.

- Quatre ?

- Je sais, je suis trempé. Mais sûrement moins que Duo qui ne fait pourtant que commencer à entrer dans la bataille !

- la bataille ?

- ..de boules de neige Heero. Il se trouve que Quatre s'est retrouvé dans un corps à corps avec Shinigami qui semble prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre son premier combat. On rentrait justement dans l'optique de trouver une parade pour minimiser les risques.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe.

- Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, Heero fixa un court instant Zecks. Si son instinct ne se trompait pas, il était impossible que ce dernier ne se souvienne pas de leur premier duel sur la banquise. Un duel qui n'avait jamais eu ni vainqueur, ni vaincu puisque interrompu par une sœur qui espérait à cet instant agir pour leur bien à tout les deux. A ce souvenir commun, les yeux des deux pilotes s'éveillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle.

- Il est peut-être temps pour nous d'en finir, tu ne crois pas.

- Effectivement cette situation n'a que trop durée.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi cinq minutes et rejoins moi dehors.

N'en attendant pas plus, Heero s'habilla des plus chaudement avant de s'emparer d'une très longue écharpe en laine noir écru et d'un bonnet lui étant assortit.

-//-

Sur le devant de la maison la bataille ne faisait effectivement que commencer. Chaque partie, à savoir Duo et Wufei, se contentait pour l'instant de s'envoyer de petites rafales tout en constituant leur stock respectif de munitions. L'américain fou de joie, riait aux éclats à chaque boules touchant sa cible quelque soit cette dernière. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à éviter l'une d'entre elles en provenance du chinois quand la menace glacée ne vient jamais à lui. Rouvrant les yeux et écartant les bras pour voir ce qui avait voulu cette surprenant accalmie, il se trouva face à face avec le plus jovial de tous ses compagnons, le roi de la neige et de l'amusement : Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait aux yeux de tueur, mais avant tout en ce temps glacial et neigeux : Iceberg man, le bien nommé.

Seul réaction logique face à lui : un petit " glups " des plus appropriés en l'occasion. 

Pourtant rien n'aurait fait stopper cette lueur de plaisir qui brillait au fond des yeux améthystes ou le sourire épanoui qu'il rendait à son futur bourreau.

- Hee-chan ?

- Où est ton écharpe ?

Suivant son coup d'œil dirigé vers le monticule de neige ressemblant fort au mad doc G avec sa carotte en guise de nez, Heero aperçu cette dernière autour du cou du bonhomme de neige. Revenant à son petit démon qui tenait entre ses deux mains deux boules bien compactes, il fixa de nouveau les yeux clairs et pétillant. 

Hypnotisé par chaque petits gestes du japonais, Duo s'immobilisa ne lâchant que de petits nuages de vapeur à chacune de ses respirations en raison de son essoufflement suite à l'arrêt brutal de sa course. Sans un mot, Heero entourait son cou d'une très longue écharpe l'attirant ainsi d'une pression de cette dernière, un peu plus près de lui. Alors à peine séparés de quelques centimètres, il se pencha pour lui prodiguer une douce chaleur échappée de ses lèvres à la base gauche de son cou. Le souffle chaud du soldat sur sa peau gelé, lui donnait mille frissons, tandis que ce dernier renouvelait l'expérience de l'autre coté, emprisonnant la chaleur ainsi offerte de plusieurs tours d'écharpe. Après quoi, il noua les deux extrémités de celle-ci devant le jeune homme avant de sortir un bonnet de sa poche et d'enfoncer ce dernier sur la tête de l'américain. Il ne restait ainsi qu'une toute petite partie du visage de Duo exposé à l'air froid environnant, tandis que le bienheureux Shinigami n'avait cessé d'agrandir son sourire face à la technique particulièrement efficace de son Perfect Soldier en matière de réchauffement corporel. Sous l'effet d'un miracle des nouveaux temps, il n'avait à présent plus le moindre tremblement du au froid, l'écharpe et le bonnet fixant de plus sa tresse récalcitrante derrière son dos. Mais Heero ne semblait pas en avoir fini pour autant avec lui. Posant ses deux mains sur le dos des siennes, il lui chuchota alors enfin ses remontrances.

- As-tu au moins réalisé que la mission pouvait être compromise si tu tombais malade ? 

A cette remarque, Duo ne répondit rien. Aucune envie de briser l'instant quand tout lui criait qu'Heero était loin de l'empêcher de poursuivre ses jeux. Pourtant ses mains à leur tour réchauffées, le japonais tandis l'une des siennes pour récupérer une partie de la neige qu'il détenait encore. Se penchant cette fois-ci vers l'autre oreille, il lui chuchota alors sa dernières demandes.

- Maintenant que nous soyons bien clair. Zecks est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Quoiqu'il arrive tu n'interviens pas et te contente de Wufei. 

Un sourire pour toute réponse et les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent de concert pour attaquer dans une parfaite tactique le début des véritables hostilités. Ces ainsi que les montagnes de Sank résonnèrent de nouveau des rires joyeux d'adolescents alors bien loin des affres de la guerre. 

-//-

Après leur après midi de détente où leur quotidien de soldat avait laissé place l'espace de quelques heures à une vie plus commune pour les jeunes garçons qu'ils étaient tous encore, ces derniers acceptèrent avec reconnaissance les tasses de chocolat chaud tendues par Quatre à leur retour au chalet.

- Hummmmmm cool man. Ce choco est délicieuuuuuuuux ^______^

- Content qu'il te plaise autant mais il n'est pas de moi. C'est Trowa qui vous l'a préparé.

- miciii Tro-man.

- Pas de quoi Duo-kun.

Ce dernier eut alors à peine le temps de tremper ses lèvres une nouvelle fois dans le liquide chaud et sucré que Wufei suite à un signe des plus discrets de leur informaticien, lui ordonna de se déplacer.

- Maxwell, tu te poses devant la cheminée et qu'on ne te prenne pas à ne plus t'y trouver.

- Y'a des moyens moins brutal de le dire Wuffy. C'est pas parce que je t'ai battu à la bataille que tu dois avoir ce caractère de cochon avec moi.

- Maxwell !!!!!

- Ca va, j'y vais.

Ne souhaitant pas pousser à bout la patience légendaire du chinois, Duo jeta sa doudoune dans un coin avant de s'asseoir docilement sur le tapis placé devant la cheminée crépitante, sa tasse à la main. Il était presque bien devant la chaleur des flammes quand une couverture chaude fut déposée sur ses épaules avant que deux bras n'en rapproche les pans. Avec la même retenue ces derniers lui enlevèrent ensuite son bonnet et son écharpe imprégnés de neige pour aller les faire sécher au plus vite. 

Duo n'avait alors aucun besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui s'était ainsi occupé de lui. Et cela, tout comme la chaleur qui s'insinuait sûrement dans son corps était suffisant pour transformer le moment présent en perfection absolue. 

Ayant lancé un programme de séchage dans la buanderie la mieux équipés qu'ils aient connu depuis leur arrivé sur terre, Heero informa leur généreux logeur de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire à cours terme.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas Zecks, nous allons dîner.

- A 16h30 ?

- Certain d'entre nous ont besoin de dormir avant l'opération de ce soir.

Voyant le regard appuyé d'Heero sur l'américain toujours assis à terre devant la cheminé auprès de Trowa qui lui tenait compagnie, Zecks sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une remarque de courtoisie.

- Ce n'était pas une critique Heero. Loin de moi l'envie de vous juger alors que vous aller tous me rendre un service inestimable qui n'est pas sans risque.

- Dans ce cas, viens m'aider à apporter les plats.

- je ? heu……. oui, tout de suite, j'arrive.

Suivant docilement Quatre qui venait de l'interpeller après avoir surpris leur discussion, ce dernier n'hésita pas à aborder le sujet qui semblait tant le mettre mal à l'aise depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux.

- Dis moi tout Zecks.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu puisse vraiment m'aider Quatre.

- Dis toujours. Nous avons décidé que je serais celui qui jugerait bon de t'informer ou non.

- ??

- Les autres n'aimant pas parler ou n'ayant pas beaucoup de diplomatie, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Sachant pertinemment que le quatrième pilote lui offrait là, l'occasion unique de résoudre enfin toutes ces interrogations qu'il ne cessait de se formuler, Zecks se lança promptement.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Quoi ?

- Cette façon que vous avez tous de prendre soin de lui.

- Tu parle de Duo, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Au début j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait que Yuy qui était aux petits soins pour sa personne. Après tout, il suffit de voir avec quelle attention, il s'assure sans cesse qu'il reste toujours bien protégé du froid. Mais je me rend compte qu'à peine arrivé dans la maison, c'est lui que tu sers le premier tandis que Wufei le somme de se placer à l'endroit le plus chaud de la maison avant que Trowa ne l'y rejoigne pour l'y occuper.

- Et cela te perturbe que l'on puisse tous être attaché à ce point à lui?

- Ce n'est pas de l'attachement, c'est du couvage ! Je suis même étonné qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, il accepte ce genre d'attitude de votre part.

- Zecks, Duo était, il y a encore quelques heures, alité sous une fièvre de plus de 45°c. Il se trouve que pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, il a refusé de nous laisser partir te rejoindre si nous n'acceptions pas qu'il se joigne à nous pour cette mission. Heero a simplement accepté de lui donner gain de cause sous certaines conditions. Conditions qu'il respecte donc à la lettre depuis ce matin, même si la petite récréation de cette après midi n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu.

Devant le silence de leur aîné, Quatre comprit que ce dernier venait de comprendre la signification de bien des gestes de leur part.

- Zone d'ombre éclaircît ?

- hum. Si je comprend tout, vous avez malgré tout, une sorte de répartition des taches, n'est-ce pas ?

- En quelques sorte oui. Heero s'occupe le plus souvent de notre sécurité, Wufei nous a conduit, Trowa restant le meilleur cuisinier, nous avons pensé que tu apprécierais plus sa cuisine que n'importe quelle autre tambouille brûlée, tandis que moi qui n'ai aucun talent particulier, je me contente aujourd'hui des petites taches de confort.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu de m'en apprendre autant sur la façon dont votre groupe fonctionne ? Après tout, cette mission terminée, je redeviens votre ennemi. Quelle assurance peux-tu avoir que je n'irais pas alors utiliser ces informations à mon profit ou celui du nouveau camp que j'aurais choisi ?.

- Chaque question en son temps, Zecks. Il est l'heure de manger à présent.

Mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion, le jeune pilote déposa dans les mains de celui qui n'avait jamais du faire le service de sa vie, les plats destinés à leurs compagnons d'armes.

-//-

Le dîner terminé dans la bonne humeur, il fut convenu que tout à chacun gérerait son temps à sa guise dans l'attente de l'heure de son départ. C'est aussi à cet instant que le problème du couchage fut réglé. Deux des cinq pilotes ayant déjà pris d'assaut un peu plus tôt l'une des chambres, Wufei fit comprendre de manière guère équivoque qu'il souhaitait partager la sienne avec leur hôte, histoire de pouvoir garder un œil sur ce dernier qui ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant. Toujours aussi attentif aux moindre faits et gestes de Duo, Heero pressa donc ce dernier à rejoindre la troisième pièce qui leur était par conséquence attribué.

- Duo.

- Vi je sais. Bon, ben, comme on ne se reverra très certainement pas avant le petit déj de demain midi (^_^;;), je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et vous dis merde pour tout à l'heure !

- A demain Duo.

Un dernier salut de la part de ses autres compagnons plus silencieux que Quatre et il monta seul se coucher. Pourtant, une heure exactement après qu'Heero se soit alors mis à travailler sur son portable, la silhouette gracieuse et silencieuse de l'américain fut de retour dans le salon. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'un des témoins des plus perplexes face à cette scène, Duo s'approchait de l'informaticien pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Duo ?

- Suis fatigué Hee-chan, envie de dormir moua. -___- 

Et à la plus grande surprise de Zecks, le japonais ne dit pas un mot de plus face à cette incursion, laissant aux mains aventureuses le loisir d'appuyer sur les touches de sauvegarde avant de déclencher l'option "Arrêter" du PC. Toutes les études d'OZ sur le jeune homme, le décrivait comme quelqu'un de méticuleux, pouvant passer des heures entières à mettre à jours ses rapports à destination des personnes responsable de leur arrivée sur Terre quand il ne mettait pas à profit ses talents de cracker ou de programmeur né pour annihiler les réseaux internes de ses ennemis à l'aide des nombreux virus de sa création. Et voilà qu'il le voyait à présent appliqué mais raisonnable, acceptant sans effort apparent de suivre le natté le tenant à présent par la main. Il y avait de quoi perturber n'importe quel soldat d'OZ ou des troupes rebelles devant ce genre d'attitude qui cassait en moins d'une seconde le mythe qu'ils nommaient tous "Soldat Parfait".

- Pourquoi être debout si t'es si fatigué ?

- J'ai froid tout seul dans ce grand lit alors pas de mauvaise volonté et viens me tenir chaud. 

Bien que désabusé par ce genre de raisonnement, Heero suivit malgré tout le jeune homme patiemment jusqu'à leur chambre où il le rejoint tout aussitôt sous les draps encore tièdes.

- Froid, hein ?

- Oui, froid. Pis pas la peine de nous faire lever trois heures en avance. C'est moi qui me charge du réveil ce soir.

Sans en ajouter plus, Duo se pelotonna dans les bras de l'adolescent sceptique pour s'y rendormir tout aussitôt.

- hum.

Il n'était pas dupe. Autant, il souhaitait protéger Shinigami des intempéries, autant ce dernier le voulait lui, correctement reposé pour les mêmes raisons. Cédant sur ce point de logique, Heero ferma donc à son tour les paupières non sans avoir prévu les défaillances connues et reconnues d'un adolescent qui, de toute bonne fois qu'il puisse être, n'avait encore jamais réussi, en plus d'une année de cohabitation, à se lever à l'heure de lui-même sans une petite aide extérieure. 

-//-

Un léger bruit régulier raisonna étonnamment dans son oreille. Un murmure lent et aiguë qui lui était malheureusement familier. De toute évidence, une fois encore il aurait rater l'heure de leur réveil si une petite sonneries n'avait pas fait son office. Ce qui signifiait que comme toujours, Hee-chan avait sans y paraître, laissé son poignet près de son visage pour qu'il puisse clairement entendre le bruit caractéristique du petit biper de sa montre. Biper qu'il avait aussi très certainement enclenché et laissé sonner depuis les quelques minutes où il devait déjà être réveillé. Manière délicate de lui donné ainsi la possibilité de faire ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

- Hee-chan.

- hummmmmmm ?

- Faut qu'on se lève, il est l'heure.

Sans en attendre plus, le perfect soldier se leva donc du lit laissant ainsi l'adolescent jusqu'alors tout contre lui, tomber misérablement dans les draps défaits.

- T'aurais quand même pu faire un effort ! Je sais pas moi. Faire semblant de ne pas avoir attendu mon réveil, refuser de te lever aussi vite ou un truc de ce genre. 

- Duo.

- Ca va, j'arrive.

Bougon, l'américain finit par se redresser pour recevoir au visage une série de vêtements sombres et chauds qui lui était de toute évidence destiné. Son sourire jusqu'alors omniprésent avait soudainement fait place à un sérieux et une détermination inégalée. L'heure n'était plus à la vie heureuse d'adolescent insouciant mais au retour du soldat, assassin parfait de son état. Sans un bruit les deux pilotes sortirent enfin prenant la direction de leur cible. 

-//-

Une petite heure plus tard, leur compagnon d'armes se préparèrent à leur tour pour réaliser leur part de la mission. 

- Bon et bien à tout à l'heure ici même.

Zecks venait à peine de quitter les trois adolescents, leur laissant ainsi la possibilité de se parler une dernière fois sans sa présence jugée très probablement gênante, quand Quatre le rejoint tout aussitôt, décidé semble t'il, à poursuivre leur discussion débuté quelques heures plus tôt dans la cuisine.

- Tu as encore droit à quelques questions avant que nos chemins se séparent.

- Dans ce cas, dis moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus avec vos Gundam ? Ou plutôt non. Pourquoi êtes-vous tout simplement venus ? J'avais bonne espoir qu'Heero accepte ma demande au nom de notre rivalité et de son amitié pour ma sœur, mais vous ?

- Tu serais surpris d'apprendre qui l'as décidé pour nous tous, Heero y compris. 

- Si je ne peux m'en douter, je dirais donc par élimination qu'il s'agit de Duo.

- Un œil extérieur pourrait s'imaginer qu'il est très certainement le plus faible d'entre nous et pourtant à bien des égards, il nous surpasse tous. 

- Alors c'est lui votre chef ?

- Zecks, il serait peut-être temps pour toi de comprendre qu'il n'y a ni chef, ni hiérarchie entre nous. 

- Pas même avec Heero ?

- Oh oui, pas même Heero. Lui et moi sommes les plus doués pour ce qu'il s'agit de la tactique. Mais mettre au point la coordination des missions ne fait pas pour autant de nous ceux qui choisissent ces dernières.

- En d'autres mots, je dois votre aide et votre présence à mes cotés qu'à cet adolescent joyeux qui n'a cessé de jouer avec la neige depuis son arrivée ici. 

- Ne t'arrêtes pas à ca. D'autant plus que venant de L2, il s'agissait pour lui de son premier contact avec elle.

- Soit. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir pris les Gundam ? 

- Ca, c'est de ta faute. Tu as demandé l'aide des défenseurs de la paix et amis de Relena, pas celle des colonies et de leurs représentants. 

- Mon Dieu, ce que vous pouvez être compliqué pour votre âge.

- Je te rappel à tout hasard que s'il venait à savoir que les Gundam ont porté mains forte au royaume de Sank, ce dernier serait alors accusé de ne plus respecter sa neutralité perdant ainsi la seule raison qui lui vaut encore de ne pas avoir été annexé par OZ.

Voyant son vis à vis comprendre toutes les implications que son appel à l'aide aurait pu induire dans le travail de longue haleine entreprit par sa sœur, l'arabe ponctua sa dernière remarque d'un "bonne chance" tandis que leurs chemins se séparaient.

-//-

Après s'être faufilé au cœur même de la station en ayant évité toutes les sentinelles, Heero quitta son ombre noir pour s'infiltrer seul dans l'une des constructions qui contenait l'ensemble des machineries du relais satellite. Evitant un énième garde, il profita de l'absence régulière et prévu de ces derniers pour entrer à l'intérieur même des entrailles de l'unique ordinateur qui occupait tout l'espace, sous le bruit incessant du murmure dû au flux réguliers des courants électriques. Enfermé dans ce carcan de fils et de métal, le jeune informaticien brancha alors un réseau de dérivation à son ordinateur portable dans le but de simuler pour le centre de contrôle un semblant d'efficacité du relais satellite, le temps pour lui d'entreprendre la récupération du matériel qu'il souhaitait donner par la suite aux rebelles qui les avait si souvent aidé par le passé.

- Heero ?

- Je suis en place. Laisse moi une petite heure et on part d'ici.

- T'as 50 min et pas une de plus.

- hum.

Duo n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée qu'il devait le laissé ainsi seul en territoire ennemi mais il en avait été décidé ainsi. Il se posta donc comme convenu sur l'une des plus hautes branches d'un arbre situé non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel il s'était infiltré. Placé en hauteur, il avait de cette manière une vue imprenable sur toute la station et les vas et viens des divers équipes de gardiennages du site, sorte de soldat-sentinelles placés là en guise d'intimidation pour les habitants de la région. Le plus gros de son travail consistait alors à s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne rentrerait de nouveau dans la salle des machines, auquel cas, il en avertirait aussitôt le japonais par les micros-oreillettes qui les reliaient tout deux, lui donnant de cette manière suffisamment de temps pour se préparer à recevoir son visiteur.

- K'so !!!

- Un problème ?

- Négatif.

Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Rare était les fois où il entendait Heero jurer de la sorte. D'autant plus quand tout dans la réponse aussi abrupte qu'il lui avait fait, démentait qu'il puisse être alors la cible d'une quelconque menace.

Il ne s'était pas loupé. Sa main gauche tremblante laissait à présent couler un flot important et continu de ce fichu liquide rougeâtre, l'obligeant à trouver au plus vite de quoi stopper cette hémorragie avant que le sang ne vienne faire une interférence avec les systèmes électriques qu'il manipulait. Pestant contre sa maladresse pourtant inhabituelle, il aperçu le responsable de sa blessure soudaine. De toute évidence, une personne bien attentionnée avait mit en place de véritables lames de rasoir en guise de protection devant les plaques les plus importantes. Pour une fois, Oz le bluffait. Il était rare de penser à protéger son matériel d'un sabotage de ce type. 

- Heero presse toi. On va pas tarder à avoir de la visite.

- Silence radio dans ce cas. Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à son départ.

Il l'aurait étripé sur cette remarque. Silence radio et puis quoi encore ??? Il avait peut-être l'habitude d'hurler dans ses écouteurs quand sa vie dépendait du moindre de ses battements paupières !!! Vexé d'une pareille remarque, il n'en resta pas moins muet et inquiet de l'évolution de la situation.

Il était hors de question de partir alors qu'il n'avait pas pris la moitié de ce qu'il comptait récupérer. Décidé donc, à ne pas sortir malgré l'arrivée imminente de la nouvelle ronde, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger ou faire le moindre bruit tandis que la proximité des moteurs de turbine rendait la chaleur de plus en plus intolérable. Cinq minutes a peine après l'arrivé du soldat, ce dernier repartit enfin sans avoir détecté la moindre anomalie. Il allait donc pouvoir reprendre sa tache, sachant qu'il n'avait plus que la moitié du temps qui lui était préalablement impartit avec pour toute malchance, une main devenue littéralement invalide. Résorbant de son mieux une partie de son hémorragie en recouvrant la main récalcitrante de ses deux gants superposés il accéléra son travail de récupération détachant au plus vite le maximum de plaquettes, sans plus aucune interruption.

- Heero ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis à quelques mètres de toi dehors, il est temps que tu sortes.

- Pas fini.

- Je veux pas le savoir. La base explose dans moins de 5 min alors tu sors et maintenant.

- Duo.

- Yuy, ne me force pas à venir te chercher.

Sachant pertinemment que l'américain n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre sa menace à exécution pour s'assurer qu'ils sortent de là à temps, Heero dut se résoudre à accéder à sa demande et s'extirper de son terrier. Débranchant sans plus de précautions son propre portable, il rangeait ce dernier dans son sac aux cotés des circuits imprimés volés, lorsque ses gants imbibés de son sang coulant toujours sans discontinuité, abandonnèrent régulièrement de petites taches carmins sur le sol du préfabriqué puis sur la neige initialement d'une blancheur immaculée. A peine était-il donc dehors, se dirigeant le plus silencieusement du monde vers les grilles de délimitation du site où devait l'attendre Duo, qu'il sentit une lame d'acier plus gelée encore que la glace se poser avec insistance sur sa gorge, l'incitant de par sa forte pression à rester immobile.

- Alors gamin, on tente de piquer du matosse pour son PC perso ?

- …

- Et il aurait perdu sa langue le petit ?

L'homme en tenu de combat n'eut pas le temps de penser à une autre tirade humoristique que son sang giclait dans un silence glacial sur la neige fraîchement tombée durant la soirée.

Sa tache terminée, Duo effectua une inspection minutieuse sur la personne qu'il venait de sauver, apercevant aussitôt la main blessée. Sans attendre d'avantage, il s'empara de cette dernière pour enlever les deux couches de cuir et de laine et découvrir une coupure profonde, nécessitant de toute évidence des soins appropriés au plus vite. N'ayant pas le temps de faire plus, il se contenta alors de prendre une poignet de neige propre qu'il déposa sur l'entaille profonde avant de recouvrir la main blessée de sa propre écharpe, tout cela avec beaucoup de délicatesse malgré la rapidité de ses gestes. Apercevant la lueur de colère et le mouvement de recul signifiant clairement le refus d'Heero qu'il sacrifie l'écharpe qu'il lui avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt, Shinigami montra de ses yeux pleins de reproches, les fines gouttelettes de sangs traçant, tels des balises phosphorescentes, le chemin qu'avait emprunté le japonais pour venir jusqu'à lui. Pour toute réponse, le soldat parfait se contenta de lui faire remarquer avec tout autant de force dans son regard que la flaque de sang conséquente de son acte précédent n'était pas moins discrète. Suite à un haussement d'épaule, Duo termina sans plus de commentaires son pansement de fortune avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route en direction de la forêt. Vue l'heure des plus avancée, il n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que tout n'explose. 

Au loin, un jeune homme à la silhouette élancée ajouta cette scène à toutes celles qui ne faisaient qu'étayer le nombre de ses questions concernant la natures des rapports existant entre ces deux adolescents. Etait-il une fois encore témoin d'une scène des plus intimes entre deux compagnons d'armes complices et amis fidèles de part tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécus cote à cote ? Ou s'agissait-il de moments privilégiés entre deux amants inquiets et attentifs à la survie de l'autre ? Constatant alors avec effroi qu'il ne pouvait pas leur être d'une quelconque utilité, devant la maîtrise très certainement inégalée de l'américain face à l'homme menaçant son coéquipier, Zecks comprit au son du biper de sa montre qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes avant détonation. Il était plus que temps pour lui aussi, de fuir au plus vite les lieux. 

Les six pilotes suffisamment loin de leur cible, cette dernière se transforma alors sous l'effet de quatre détonations très proches les unes des autres, en un fétu de pailles volant aux quatre vents dans la vallée du royaume de Sank.

-//-

A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans le chalet que Duo le tira autoritairement et sans un mot dans la cuisine pour l'y faire asseoir et déposer sa main sur la table. Avec prudence, il débanda cette dernière pour observer la paume à la lumière. Il entreprit alors un travail minutieux au cours duquel, ils entendirent successivement leur compagnons rentrer à bon port sans que ces derniers ne fassent plus que jeter un coup d'œil silencieux à eux. Rapide présence dont l'utilité n'était que de s'assurer de leur survie réciproque. Quand vient son tour, Zecks ne put être, une fois encore, que troublé par les gestes consciencieux réalisés par l'américain envers Heero qui était certes silencieux comme à son habitude mais toujours si étonnamment docile.

Laissant là les deux adolescents à leur petite bulle de chaleur, il remonta enfin à sa chambre pour y retrouver le regard inquisiteur du chinois. Quoiqu'à la différence du matin même, ce dernier le regardait à présent avec un mélange de satisfaction et de fierté. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'absence de tous pièges au cours de leur opération nocturne avait été une preuve suffisante pour confirmer sa bonne fois et se faire accepter par Wufei.

Sa main désinfectée, recousue et bandée avec soin, Duo avait alors fuit au plus vite la cuisine pour s'isoler dans la pénombre du salon. Connaissant les raisons qui expliquaient une telle attitude, Heero l'avait suivis pour le retrouver debout dans un recoin où il tentait vainement de se faire oublier. Comme toujours en retour de mission, Shinigami accompagnait à sa manière les âmes défuntes que son corps avait été contraint de tuer. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les pilotes ne tuaient pas tant de soldat qu'OZ voulait le faire croire à la population terrestre. Bien souvent, si victimes il y avait, elles étaient la conséquence inévitable de la destruction des locaux et autres bases appartenant aux ennemis déclarés des colonies. Rare était donc les fois où l'un d'entre eux devait apporter la mort de ses propres mains. Et ce soir là, comme à chaque fois qu'une telle mésaventure arrivait à l'assassin, se dernier ressentait le besoin de s'isoler quelques instants. C'est donc sans le moindre geste brusque qu'Heero s'approcha du pilote immobile, frôlant tout d'abord sa nuque avec lenteur avant d'entourer son cou et sa taille de ses deux avant bras. Reposant enfin son visage sur l'épaule de Duo, il attendit patiemment que son étreinte douce et réservée fasse son œuvre.

Sa présence physique, telle une balise avait pour but de lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas oublier de revenir. Revenir parmi eux. Qu'il n'oublie pas que quoiqu'il s'imagine, il n'était plus seul. Seul et frigorifié, mourant de faim dans une rue pluvieuse de L2. Lui rappeler qu'à présent, il était entouré de compagnons qui l'aimaient et le respectaient pour lui et non pour ses actes de barbaries, des amis sincères qui n'avaient aucune intention de l'abandonner en se laissant mourir devant ses yeux. Le conflit intérieur du Dieu de la mort, se dissipa alors aussi soudainement qu'il avait prit place. Heero sentait les muscles de Duo se décontracter l'un après l'autre évacuant ainsi la tension qui habitait son corps. Et puis leur abominable trouble fête, le cœur même de leur groupe revint enfin à lui, laissant se rendormir dans son subconscient le soldat sanguinaire. Tandis qu'il reposait enfin sa tête contre celui qui se tenait toujours dans son dos, l'américain resserra leur étreinte en apposant ses propres bras sur ceux d'Heero. Ainsi enlacés, les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent s'écouler de très longues minutes avant qu'ils ne paraissent suivre une douce mélodie dans leurs mouvements devenus soudain si réguliers qu'ils semblaient s'apparenter à une danse connue d'eux seuls. 

-//-

Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une seule journée. Une très longue journée, au cours de laquelle il lui semblait avoir appris plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ou espérer sur ces cinq jeunes adolescents, symbole d'espoir pour les colonies en quête de paix. S'il ne se trompait pas, Wufei reprendrait donc le volant de leur voiture, Quatre s'occuperait des rangements et Heero du plan à suivre pour leur prochaine destination. Pourtant Duo s'attardait bel et bien avec entrain à mettre leurs affaires dans le coffre tandis que Wufei et Trowa récupérait consciencieusement le matériel d'Heero dans et autour de sa demeure. Ce dernier la main fermement bandée, semblait alors exempt de toute tache, regardant avec amusement leur petit démon s'amuser à présent une dernière fois avec la neige. Les rires de joies ne quittait d'ailleurs toujours pas cet adolescent. Comment s'imaginer à cette vision qu'il avait été un soldat sans pitié durant la nuit, allant jusqu'à égorger l'un de leurs ennemis sans la moindre hésitation. 

- C'est maintenant ou jamais Zecks.

Comme par magie, Quatre avait de nouveau fait place à ses cotés semblant attendre ses dernières questions. Ne perdant pas cette ultime occasion de rassasier sa curiosité sans cesse grandissante, l'ancienne âme damnée de Treize lui exposa ses dernières observations, à la suite desquelles, il se vit une fois de plus contredit.

- Erreur, ce sera Trowa qui prendra le volant et moi qui jouerais les copilotes.

- Alors je n'ai rien compris. Vous comptez aller sur une nouvelle mission ?

- Si on veut. Entre Heero qui s'est ouvert la main, Duo qui ne se débarrasse pas de sa mauvaise grippe et Wufei qui s'est luxé le dos, raison pour laquelle il ne conduira pas cette fois-ci, nous allons tout simplement aller voir notre médecin de famille.

- de famille.

- hum ?

- Non, rien. Dis leur bien à votre départ que je tiens à vous remercier une nouvelle fois de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je trouverais un moyen de vous rendre la pareille un jour. 

- C'est le royaume de Sank que nous sommes venus aider, ne te fait pas de soucis pour cela. Nous, nous arrangerons avec Relena pour ce qui est des contres parties.

Ne pouvant toujours pas détacher son regard des deux jeunes gens qui s'observaient mutuellement avec tant de compréhension malgré l'évidence même qu'ils n'avaient rien de commun entre eux, Zecks posa finalement la seule question qui n'avait jamais cessé de lui brouiller l'esprit depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux. 

- Réfléchis-y bien Zecks ! Il s'agira là de ta dernière question. 

- Bien que je pense que tu ne seras pas capable d'y répondre, la voici. Est-ce de l'amour ou une simple et profonde amitié qui existe réellement entre ces deux là ?

- Et une fois encore tu fais erreur. Celle-ci est bien la plus simple d'entre toutes, car il se trouve que sa réponse ne nous est plus inconnue depuis déjà bien longtemps. 

- Alors ?

- Alors, il s'agit bel et bien d'am…….

OWARI ^_______^

Pas taper, pas taper, juste dire si vous avez aimez ^_^ .

Pour ce qui est de la réponse, je me contente de laisser à chacun la possibilité de choisir ce qu'il préfère : un amour pur et profond ou une amitié inaltérable et plus forte peut-être que pourrait l'être un simple sentiment amoureux. A bientôt mimi yuy ^_____^ !


End file.
